Timekeeper
by SoulsinAshes
Summary: When your time is running out, ignoring it is not an option. Alfred and Arthur learn this the hard way. AU, fluffy USUK. Rated for infrequent swearing.  And the fluff.


**Timekeeper**

**A/N:** It took me _forever_ to think of the idea for this AU. My inspiration for this 'verse came from the "Hearts" series by Kousagi7Yami.

Anyways, upcoming pairings include Spamano next, then GiriPan, GerIta, SuFin, PruCan, and many others. (This, then Spamano are the only two I have in an order.)

_**hetalia**_

I snapped my pocket watch shut with a heavy sigh. _Damn it. It's actually moved._

I was irritated at life. At whoever started the gears' movement. I sighed and quickly ran through the rules of the world, as annoying as they were.

In this world, everyone carries a pocket watch with them. In it, there are no batteries. No plugs. These gears are turned by falling in love. Every pocket watch starts at midnight. When its hour hand makes a full rotation, the next time that clock reads midnight, you start not to notice other people and other things, until eventually, the only person you notice besides yourself is the one who started the clock's movement. This can be fixed, but only in one way. You must find that one person and connect the chains on your pocket watches. The next midnight, your clocks will tell what the real time is and will move like a normal clock would. The clocks, depending on the couple, will either stay with one person unconditionally or will trade off between the two. Two pocket watches connected by a chain is a symbol of eternal dedication and love.

…Bah. Love. Like I needed it. Who the bloody hell even started my clock's movement, anyways? I would really like to know. That way, I could smash the wanker's face in. Oh, how I'd love that right now. On top of all my school work, band and chorus practices, and duties as student council president, the last thing I needed was to have to find who the hell I was so in _love_ with like a bloody schoolgirl.

I glanced at my simple, silver pocket watch, the only adornments being an engraving of a crescent with a ribbon wrapped around it on its lid, my initials engraved in a small space on its back, and a Union Jack emblazoned on the clock's face. Why did the minute hand start moving? It was only a distraction. Not just the imminent threat of total isolation (not that it was that unusual for me), but just love in general.

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy, blonde locks, closing my forest-green eyes. This was going to be one hell of a… however long this bloody thing would take. The git causing it would have hell to pay.

_**hetalia**_

I hummed contentedly as I walked through the school hallways. It was before school on Wednesday. Jazz band day. Another thirty minutes of the day where I could play drums like I always loved doing. Of course, Arthur and I would walk to our lockers together afterwards, and Arthur would just listen to me as I babbled on about everything and nothing at the same time, occasionally adding a question or a "git" or a "bloody idiot". Or some other British remark.

"Git."

I just walked down the hall, thinking about how the rest of the day would go.

"Git!"

Well, the first time Arthur and I would see each other (besides in the halls) would be third period, so…

"Bloody hell, wanker…"

My sleeve was tugged unceremoniously as I tripped backwards with a yelp. I turned to the grumpy, British junior doing said tugging. "What was that for?" I asked-slash-whined, following my classmate, who had no years on me. (None. You hear me, Artie?)

"You walked right past the band wing, git."

"Oh." A sly smirk crossed my lips. "So you were waiting for me?" I drawled, leaning in close to the Brit.

Said Brit's caterpillar-eyebrows furrowed and his ever-present scowl deepened even more. "As if. I was going to get a drink of water when you strolled right on by. And I couldn't let the drummer injure himself. I swear I feel you and I are the only two that have a sense of rhythm in this band..." I was used to his grumpiness, so I thought nothing of his actions or words, as I usually did.

That is, until Arthur started blushing.

"Hey, Artie… You're blushing!" I sang, tapping his warm cheek with my finger.

"G-Git! Am not!" he denied. "And I told you, Arthur! Not 'Artie' or 'Iggy' or whatever other stupid nickname you decide to come up with for me!"

In an attempt to get out of the embarrassing situation, he got out his pocket watch and checked it, completely disregarding the fact that it couldn't tell time for anything. Unless it was connected to another pocket watch, of course. Which it wasn't. I peeked over his shoulder to find that the clock read two minutes and forty-eight seconds after seven. Not midnight. And I hadn't checked what time my watch read recently…

I pulled out my golden pocket watch, which had an American flag proudly printed across its front. I always was patriotic for good old America, which Arthur and I frequently got into arguments over: whether England or America was better. Obviously, it was America, but Artie didn't seem to think so. (You're so wrong, Artie! How long will it take you to face facts?) I was about to open it up when Arthur grabbed my sleeve and dragged me to the band room. 7:02 and 48 seconds. Remember that time, Alfred. Remember that time.

Arthur moved to the now-uncovered piano as I moved to the drum set. I opened my pocket watch when I was seated, and my eyes widened.

7:02 and 48 seconds.

_**hetalia**_

I was walking with Alfred to our lockers after jazz band, as we always did each Wednesday. The ocean-eyed American was babbling on and on about next year's presidential election or something of that sort.

"Git," I interjected. "It's next year, now would you just quit talking about it until _September_?"

"Yeah…" the wheat-haired junior whined, "but the Iowa primaries are in January! That's only two months, you know!"

"You make it sound like I care."

"Well, you live in America. You're a citizen. Wouldn't you care about who was in charge of England if you still lived there?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Exactly!" Alfred exclaimed. "So just show a little pride for the country you live in for once! You're even going to get to vote in this next election! A presidential election, Artie!"

"_Arthur."_ I sighed. "Don't expect me to get into any heated debates or anything. Because politics is not a topic I like to argue over."

The boisterous American just laughed.

"…Hey, git. You just passed your locker."

_**hetalia**_

Okay, so I get distracted a lot. Artie does that to me. But no, I don't have a _thing_ (or whatever crazy thing Elizabeta called it at the moment) for him! We're great friends! That's all!

…Oh, come on, Alfred. Even you know that's total bullshit.

Our clocks were totally in sync. Combine that with Arthur's blushing and my cheerier-than-usual attitude around him, and Elizabeta and Kiku are in a corner somewhere, writing a doujin based off of this.

So what? I knew that I… um, l-loved Arthur, what now? What was I supposed to do? If I attempted to ask him, he'd just brush me off or reject me or think I was joking or…

"Alfred-san, are you all right?"

I snapped my head to my right upon hearing the Japanese sophomore's voice. "H-Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" I exclaimed, with a laugh, which was totally unconvincing and I knew it.

The ebony-haired boy's eyebrows furrowed, and in a rare moment of determination for the reserved underclassman, he persisted. "Alfred-san, tell me. What is bothering you so much?"

I stared at him, bewildered. Then my expression slackened and I sighed. "It's that obvious?"

Kiku only nodded in reply.

I sighed again. "Fine. My clock's moving and I realized I l…l-love Artie, but… I don't know what I'm going to do," I murmured, loud enough so that Kiku could hear me, but just so.

His deep, chestnut eyes closed as he thought for a few moments. "Well… I'd advise you to keep an eye on your pocket watch's time. As soon as it hits midnight, I would recommend you find Arthur before things get out-of-hand."

"It'd be awesome if Iggy realized it sooner, but… it's probably going to play out that worse'll come to worst. And not those weird sausages Ludwig and Gilbert eat all the time."

"I'd expect as much from Arthur-san." He sighed. "Good luck, Alfred-san."

The edges of my lips quirked upwards. "How many times've I told you? Alfred. Just Alfred."

_**hetalia**_

When third period rolled by, I did my best to avoid Alfred. Before and after class. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there. Not staying behind and waiting for the crowd like I usually did.

Alfred seemed to notice this behavior, seeing as I was trapped by him at lunch. "Hey, Iggy, why'd you leave class so early today? You usually take your time like the old man you are!" he said, snickering.

"_Arthur_ and I'm _not_ an _old man,_" I insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. Answer the question, Igs."

"I give up," I mumbled. At normal volume, I answered his question. "I didn't want to be late for my next class. We were meeting in the IC today." That was a flat-out lie, but I hoped that Alfred wouldn't notice and be oblivious like he usually would. He wouldn't be, though. He was perceptive, but only at the most inopportune moments. Like this one.

"Dude, that's such a lie. The IC's even closer to your locker than your fourth period is!"

Damn it.

"I had extra things to get out of my locker, anyways," I added, hoping it would make a difference. Completely in vain, but still. I might as well try.

"Whatever you say," he drawled lazily.

Who else saw that one coming? "Whatever. Just eat. I'm sure you'd love to."

"Dude, I'm already done."

"That just proves how much of a pig you really are!"

He shrugged his shoulders with that giant grin that most certainly _did not_ make my heart beat faster. "Who cares? I know you love me anyways," he sang.

Scarlet bloomed across my face like one of Francis's favored red roses. "G-Git! I do not!"

I pulled out my pocket watch as a distraction (seemed I did that a lot nowadays) and read its time after flipping open the lid.

11:50 and two seconds.

_**hetalia**_

I was in the last period of the day, chorus. I looked around the room, noticing a few people missing from our section. _Where's Roderich? Lovino? Heracles?_ I thought, not seeing them anywhere. There were a few more missing, but I didn't know them, so I figured they had extra work to do or something. The same could be applied to Lovino. But Roderich was so on top of his work, and Heracles wouldn't miss a chance to see Kiku, even if he had work to do. And all three were at school today.

I glanced at Arthur, who was a few seats down, but he looked just as confused as I was. I bit my lip worriedly. I turned around to ask my brother, Matthew, what happened to everyone, but he wasn't there, either.

Normally, I'm used to weird stuff because of my friends and all the crazy anime Kiku's shown me. But this was beginning to get freaky. And… wait. Where's the director? He should've been here by now!

A few taps on my shoulder snapped me out of my reverie. "Alfred? Is anything wrong?" asked the French senior in front of me.

"Dude, where's the director?" I asked frantically, genuinely freaked out at this point.

The blonde sighed. "_Mon cher,_ the director's been here this entire time. He wasmerely speaking to the accompanist this entire time."

I glanced at the piano, seeing no one. "He's not there, Francis! And neither is the accompanist! This isn't funny!"

Francis's gaze grew thoughtful. "Let me see your pocket watch," he commanded after a few seconds, holding his hand out in front of him.

I blinked a few times. "Uh, sure," I mumbled dumbly, reaching into my pocket and taking out what the upperclassman requested-slash-demanded to see and dropping it into his hand.

The Frenchman opened the lid. "Here's your problem," he started, "your watch is-"

And he disappeared.

I stumbled backwards, landing on my chair with a thud. "Fr-Francis?" I whispered. _"Yes, mon cher?"_ he'd reply.

That is, if I could see him.

I quickly snatched up my pocket watch and ran out of the room, trusting Francis to cover for me. _Get Arthur out here too._

And I ran with all I had, to someplace where I could think for a while.

_**hetalia**_

I saw Alfred make a mad dash for the door, pocket watch in hand and eyes wide.

…Okay, I'll admit, I was really spooked at this point. People were disappearing before my eyes. But what could I do? It's not like…

…Oh, bloody hell. I'll have to go after him, won't I?

I slipped out of the chorus room after Alfred. If I got in trouble, so be it. I'd rather have that than losing my mind, which is probably what would've happened had I stayed there much longer. (It wasn't because I _cared_ about the git. God, no.)

After scouring the high school up and down with no sign of the American, I finally found him in the courtyard that was connected to the commons area. But he was in a position where you couldn't see him from the windows that very nearly covered the walls.

He was in the courtyard's rustic, white gazebo, sitting on one of its built-in benches with a very rare, scared look in his eyes. His head turned to me upon hearing my arrival as his hands started to fidget with his pocket watch.

I sighed. "Git. Why'd you run out of the chorus room like that?"

His eyes grew wider than they already were. "Okay, I know you'll think I'm crazy, but never mind! People were _disappearing!_ Just, blip, and they're gone!"

My hand shot to my pocket watch. I pulled it out, read the time, and very nearly dropped it.

It was no wonder these things were happening.

I slammed the lid back in place and thrust the thing into Alfred's hands. "I… git… um… you… you'll see for yourself," I stuttered. I must have looked a fool.

He opened the watch with a more relaxed expression, which reverted right back to surprise when he saw the time.

Holding up his own pocket watch, he asked quietly, "Um, may I, then?"

I blushed scarlet and looked away. "F… Fine. B-But only because… only because I won't be able to get any work done otherwise."

A soft smile appeared on his lips. _Damn it, just get to the part where we kiss!_

Wait, did I just think that? …M… Must've been spending too much time with that frog, Francis. Yeah. That's it. Because I wasn't one for love. Not at all.

…My ass. I was a hopeless romantic and Alfred must've known it, because he softly held my chin and leaned in slowly, connecting my lips to his in a wonderful confession and release of all the irritation I'd felt for love since forever. …Well, moreover, since I met Alfred.

The kiss was light, chaste, and sweet, a show of promise, what we could and would be, why I bothered putting up with Alfred.

It was because I loved the git.

_**hetalia**_

I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt my advance returned. What made it better was that Arthur had just the softest lips, if only chapped a bit, and the kiss was absolutely perfect.

And I wanted more.

I'd pulled away for a breath, then continued to brush Arthur's lips with mine ever so slightly, pulling away right as he was about to react and return the feeling, over and over again.

There came a point, though, where Arthur would have enough of the teasing.

Oh, wait, here it is.

Arthur leaned back when I'd leaned in, held my head in place, and smashed his lips to mine.

And damn, it felt good.

The Brit pulled away and breathed, "S'much as I'd love to snog you senseless here and now, I'm sure the chorus director's waiting for us."

I nodded and put his pocket watch in his hand, taking my own and laying its chain out flat on my fingers.

Arthur took his own chain and inched it closer to mine ever so slowly.

And then it happened.

The chain links on the end snapped together, held there as if by a magnetic force. A swirl of light traveled down the entire length of the combined chains, and when it passed the middle, a light gold link connected the two.

And I couldn't help but smile what was probably the biggest smile I've ever smiled in my life.

"Why are you so smiley, git?" Arthur asked, but he was smiling as wide as I was.

I leaned in, my breath intermingling with Arthur's. "'Cause I love you," I murmured, pressing my lips to his again.

I carefully placed the intertwined pocket watches in Arthur's jacket pocket, placing my hands on his waist and pulling him closer.

I didn't care if anything else was happening. All that mattered then was Arthur.

_**hetalia**_

We'd kissed for at least another five minutes before I finally managed to convince Alfred that yes, we did need to head back to chorus.

When we stepped in Room 23, everyone was there, as they should've been. Francis gave me a wink and blew me a kiss as Alfred and I walked in, but Alfred quickly discouraged him with an arm around my waist and a glare to the Frenchman.

The director glanced at us, but said nothing. Seeing Alfred's behavior combined with my blush, he kind of figured the nature of what happened and let us be.

Alfred dropped me off at my seat before returning to his, promptly ignoring anybody who looked at us oddly or started asking any questions, which was the smartest thing he could've done.

Now, normally, Alfred being smart would've astounded me to no end, but seeing as this situation didn't exactly classify as normal, I just stood at my spot, fingers at my lips, staring off into space like Feliciano frequently did.

The sophomore in front of me, Ludwig, was a good friend of mine, introduced to me through Francis's friend, Gilbert. Naturally, he turned around and asked me, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," I mumbled. "Not here."

He nodded, seeming to understand. (Maybe he did, he and Feliciano _were_ quite close…)

Class resumed as normal, except for the fact that I was feeling a lot… happier? Was that the word for it? And the weight that usually rested in my jacket pocket had doubled. Courtesy of one idiotic American.

Though I really wouldn't have it any other way.

…Shut up.

_**hetalia**_

I was waiting for Artie outside the chorus room, hidden from his initial sight. Until he rounded the corner and…

"Gah!" he squawked. "L-Let go of me!"

"Not a chance," I sang, arm around his waist. "I'll _never_ let you go, Artie," I whispered dangerously. He shuddered, hopefully in anticipation.

His cheeks flushed darker than they already were. "…You'd better not. …Git," he spat half-heartedly, corners of his mouth quirking upwards.

After a quick look-around for teachers and students, I held Artie's chin and leaned in, kissing him again. It's soft and tender and everything I could ever want a kiss to be.

…Every time! Every time we kiss, there's this warm sensation that starts in my lips and spreads to the rest of my body. And it's only Arthur that makes me feel like this. And I'll never get tired of any of it. It's amazing. …Remind me to ask Arthur who he's kissed before. Whoever it/they was/were, dang. They taught him good.

After pulling away, Arthur wouldn't look me in the eyes but took my wrist and began walking towards our lockers, ears red.

…I love Artie's blush. It's just too cute! And I decided to voice that opinion.

"Heehee, Artie, you're blushing! It's adorable!" I sang, poking his cheek with my finger.

He sighed. "This is like a repeat of this morning…" he grumbled. He turned to me with a worried look on his face. "Does this mean we're… you know… official?"

I blinked a few times before my face nearly broke with how big my smile was. "Duh, Artie!" I exclaimed. "Of course you're my boyfriend! (Did I hear a "Not so loud, git" in the background then?) I mean, you don't have to say it's me or anything, but definitely say you're unavailable, 'cause I don't want Francis or anyone like that hitting on you when I've already got you."

He blushed yet deeper. "G…Git. If anyone asks, of course I'll say it's you. After all, you won't keep it a secret, so everyone'll know anyways," he grumbled.

I processed this and smiled an even bigger smile.

Arthur sighed. "How your smile manages to continue to grow larger with every passing second is beyond me. But… don't you dare stop anytime soon."

I laughed and replied, "Same here! Just with your blush. …Yeah! Just like that!"

Arthur was seriously red. Like, past Romano-red. (we've all got country codenames) Which is an accomplishment. Seriously. Antonio makes Lovino blush a furious red _daily_ and even has a pet name for him because of that.

"We probably should get going," he mumbled.

I nodded, holding his hand and walking down the hallway to our lockers.

"Hey, Artie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too, you twat."

"…That's a new one."

"Oh, shut it!"

_**hetalia**_

finis

**A/N:** So? How'd I do? Did I fail at my AU? Pfft, honestly, I spent forever thinking of a way to write Alfred's last section to finish the story. I'm actually pretty happy with the ending, though.

What's weird is that I felt I was re-typing something when I typed Arthur's section on following Alfred out of chorus. Maybe I had a dream about it I can't remember? Hmm…

Ah, well. See you in my next story!

R&R


End file.
